GN Drive Tau
] GN Drive T (GNドライヴ［T］（ジーエヌドライヴ タウ）, GN Doraivu T (Jīenu Doraivu Tau)) (also known as Pseudo Solar Furnace (擬似太陽炉, Giji Taiyou Ro) is another type of GN Drive powerplant in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The Gundam Thrones, the GN-X series provided to the UN Forces, and in addition, its successors in the Earth Sphere Federation and the A-Laws vessels, and the Innovators' mobile units use it as their motor engines. In the series, there are instances when the GN Drive T is generally referred as a GN Drive. Its basic performance is almost the same as the original GN Drives and can be mass produced within the Earth's Sphere. Its activity time, though, is limited unlike the original GN Drives. This is due to the absence of the core structure TD Blanket, which is essential to the GN Drive's almost perpetual activity. GN Drive T requires energy supplied from external source to operate; a "starter" is necessary to use it. The GN Particles produced by the engine was different in terms of energy from the ones emitted by the original; while it is also harmless, when highly compressed and used for weaponry, its high concentration can be harmful to living cells. The colour of the GN Particles discharged and the colour of the beam from the weapons are all darkish-red. In Second Season, the UN Forces has improved the technology significantly during the last few years, with the colour of the GN Particles and the beams changed from red to orange. There is nothing clear whether the issue about the toxicity of its GN Particles has been resolved. The UN, which was later reformed as Earth Sphere Federation, stopped the production of the early GN Drive T and used their improved version from then on. However, the early type could still be seen after 4 years being used by Gundam Throne Drei and Arche Gundam. One advantage of the GN Drive T is that it can be mass produced. While only 1 or 2 original GN Drives can be used on a Mobile Suit, more than 1 GN Drive T can be used on a machine, depending on its size. Therefore, the destructive power, range, GN Field output, and maximum thrust of the equipped mobile unit can surpass that of powered by the original (with the exception of the original's Twin-Drive). There is a rare instance of a Twin Drive System with GN Drive Ts, but whether it is equivalent from that of the original's is still unclear. Variations in engine type using several GN Drive T also exist, such as groups of three pseudo GN Drives in direct tandem that is mounted on Federation's Gadelaza. However, the loading and the use of several drives are very expensive; it eventually became a policy that only highly capable pilots are required to pilot these high-output machines, while mass-produced machines with single GN Drive T are provided for common use. The initial focus of GN Drive T's development is the GN Particle production, which was completed in the original GN Drives. The GN Drive T was built as a substitute and was developed based on the data secretly recovered by a Celestial Being separatist group from the ruins of abandoned Celestial Being facility in Jupiter. See Also *GN Drive External Links *GN Drive [T Japanese Wikipedia entry. Retrieved Sept. 23, 2011] Category:Technology